


Stand by Me

by queenofhunter93



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #11thYearWithJICHEOL, Alternate Universe - Final Fantasy XV Fusion, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Hopeful Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofhunter93/pseuds/queenofhunter93
Summary: It was time for the Prince to choose between bringing peace to his kingdom and his own happiness.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Stand by Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song of the same name, which is a soundtrack for Final Fantasy XV sung by Florence and the Machine. Written for the @woocoupzifess Fic Fest on Twitter.
> 
> Prompt: Seungcheol drags Jihoon into the freezing cold to make a snowman (Royalty AU)
> 
> When I saw 'Royalty AU', for some reason my head went straight to Final Fantasy XV, and I was thinking of how interesting would it be to have a Jicheol FFXV AU, with Seungcheol as Noctis (the Prince) and Jihoon as Ignis (the Royal Advisor)
> 
> For those of you who aren't familiar with Final Fantasy XV, here's a few things you need to know so the story doesn't confuse you too much:  
> \- A daemon is a creature of darkness that can infect their prey with Starscourge, which is a plague that will mutate the infected person into a daemon if not treated. It also makes the nights longer, which makes the daemons thrive and continue to prey upon those not affected by the Starscourge.  
> \- The castle of Lucis is called the Citadel. It is located within the city of Insomnia. The kingdom of Lucis is in charge of protecting the Crystal, which is basically the planet's soul. It gives the Lucian royalty combat and magic powers used to fight daemons. The power of the Crystal is also used to power the Wall that isolates Insomnia from the rest of the world. The Wall is powered by the current king's life-force, which accelerates their aging. The King of Lucis has a Royal Advisor and is protected by the Shield of the King, who is the main royal bodyguard.  
> \- The only person who can cure the Starscourge is the Oracle, a divinely-blessed woman from the royal family of Tenebrae. The existence of the Oracle can hold the Starscourge at bay. The Oracle also acts as the liaison between humanity and the Astrals, or the Gods. In this story, the Oracle and the members of the Tenebraen royal family will not be named.  
> \- The Niflheim Empire is an empire that seeks to take over the world, including the power of the Crystal and the Oracle.
> 
> If you still have questions, you can ask me, or check the Final Fantasy fandom page!

As the Crown Prince of Lucis, Seungcheol is very blessed. He’s pretty sure that no other Lucis royalty has the freedom he currently enjoys. According to what he read and studied during history lessons, no Lucis royalty has ever gone to a public school, move out of the Citadel into an apartment in Insomnia, capital city of Lucis, and have an actual part-time job. But Seungcheol has them all.

Even so, it’s not as if Seungcheol has everything that he wants.

Seungcheol wants to spend more time with his parents, but his mother died when he was only 3 years old, and his father, the current King of Lucis, hardly has time for him. After suffering from a daemon attack when he was 8, Seungcheol and his father went to Tenebrae for the Oracle to heal his Starscourge. But Seungcheol and his father had to flee Tenebrae when the Niflheim Empire attacked in an attempt to assassinate Seungcheol and his father. The invasion ultimately killed the Oracle, who was the Queen of Tenebrae. In turn, the Princess of Tenebrae became the new Oracle. When they returned to Lucis, his father became increasingly busy and distant.

Seungcheol wanted to have a lot of friends, but in elementary school, everyone was too busy fawning over the fact that he was a _prince_ for them to care about him as a human being. He only managed to make a friend in high school. Wonwoo simply didn’t care that he was a prince; he only cared about his books and camera, which he brought with him everywhere. He finally received the normal treatment he craved, and now he no longer wants to have a lot of friends; few real friends are so much better than lots of fake ones, after all.

Of course, it doesn’t mean that Seungcheol doesn’t have any friends before Wonwoo.

After turning 10, Seungcheol was introduced to Mingyu, who would become his Shield when he takes the throne, just like Mingyu’s father is the current King’s Shield. Seungcheol and Mingyu took off on the wrong foot and had a rocky start, because Seungcheol didn’t care about his combat training, and Mingyu, his combat trainer, didn’t like Seungcheol’s attitude. But after Jihoon interfered, Seungcheol started coming to his training regularly and Mingyu started warming up to the future king.

Seungcheol knows Jihoon when his father introduced the shorter man to him when he was 6. Even though Jihoon is one year younger than him, his father explained that Jihoon will become his Royal Advisor when he becomes King. When Seungcheol says that no one knows him better than Jihoon, he means it.

In Seungcheol’s eyes, Jihoon can do everything and more. Before Jihoon could drive, he would accompany Seungcheol in his car to the school before returning to the Citadel for his studies. After learning how to drive, Jihoon would drive Seungcheol to school himself. Whenever Seungcheol had a question about his schoolwork, Jihoon, who is a certified genius and was studying for lessons a year over Seungcheol’s school year, would help answer his questions.

After returning from Tenebrae, Seungcheol told Jihoon about a pastry dish that the Princess of Tenebrae had treated him with, but he could only remember how it tasted and he couldn’t find the dish anywhere else. He couldn’t exactly return to Tenebrae, since it was taken over by the Niflheim Empire, and the technology in Tenebrae wasn’t as advanced as it was in Insomnia. Seungcheol had no way to communicate with the Princess other than through actual correspondence, but their letters might get intercepted by the Empire. Jihoon then started experimenting with some recipes and picked up cooking and baking skills, just to fulfill Seungcheol’s cravings.

After enrolling to a public high school, Seungcheol asked his father to let him move out of the Citadel and into an apartment in Insomnia. But Seungcheol, having lived in the Citadel for 14 years before moving out, never learned how to clean up after himself, since the castle had multiple maids. Needless to say, when Jihoon found out about the state of his living space, Seungcheol was terrified. Sure, the younger man just wordlessly started to clean everything up, but that was far more terrifying than him actually roasting Seungcheol verbally.

Jihoon is also the King’s messenger for Seungcheol. While Seungcheol is at school, Jihoon would sit in a meeting with the King and his Council, and he would bring back some documents for Seungcheol to study so that he would at least know _something_ when he got called in to sit in a council meeting. But Seungcheol never read any of the documents. Whenever Jihoon asked him why, Seungcheol would answer that his father can explain it to him himself if he really wanted Seungcheol to participate. Jihoon can’t say anything to that.

But one day during high school, Seungcheol saw his father in the huge TV in the middle of the city center. He hadn’t seen his father in months, and the image of his father, looking frail and older than his age, with a cane in his right hand, which was so much different than the strong man he recalled in his memory, broke his heart. He remembered deciding to return to his apartment instead of going to the arcade with Wonwoo. He started cleaning up his apartment, and finally picked up the documents Jihoon brought the night before. Needless to say, Jihoon was pleasantly surprised to see the change.

Basically, without Jihoon, Seungcheol could very well be either dead because of malnutrition or any kind of disease brought in by flies over his messy and dirty apartment, or dropped out of school, whichever one comes first. But Seungcheol is still alive to see his 20th birthday, and he graduated high school safe and sound. Jihoon has singlehandedly saved Seungcheol’s life more than once, and it didn’t come as a surprise to Seungcheol when he realizes that he has fallen for the younger man.

Seungcheol doesn’t even know when he started feeling differently for his Royal Advisor. It was as though one day he just sees Jihoon and he realized just how precious every little thing that his childhood friend did, how attractive his lips were, and how he couldn’t imagine a life without Jihoon in it. Seungcheol doesn’t even know if he’s attracted to other men at all. The only other person he was attracted to was the Princess of Tenebrae, and he hasn’t seen her since for 12 years.

But Seungcheol is terrified of confessing. Above all else, Jihoon is his best friend. Seungcheol genuinely loves Jihoon’s company and he enjoys the dynamic they currently have. Even though Seungcheol isn’t very socially adept, he knows that confessing his feelings to Jihoon will change something, and he’s not confident it will be for the better.

***

“Your Highness…” Jihoon starts before letting out a tired sigh, “I believe I’ve texted you yesterday that you have to be ready before 10. His Majesty requested your presence for lunch.”

“Jihoon…” Seungcheol groans from his bed, “I told you not to call me that…”

Seungcheol hears Jihoon exhaling harshly, “Seungcheol. Get your ass off the bed. You don’t want to make your father wait,” he then hears footsteps leaving his room.

That is enough to make Seungcheol rise from his slumber. But when he leaves his comforter, he shudders and whines, “Jihoon, it’s too cold!”

“Deal with it. Hurry,” Seungcheol hears from the direction of the kitchen. Seungcheol sighs in disappointment before he gives up and checks the time. He groans when he realizes that it’s still 9:30. But he knows better than to whine; Jihoon won’t budge no matter what he says.

After taking a quick shower and changing out of his pajamas, Seungcheol is greeted by the delicious smell of breakfast. He follows his olfactory senses into the kitchen and sees Jihoon, standing in front of a stove, wearing the pink apron that Wonwoo and Mingyu gifted him as a joke for his birthday. The sight never fails to make Seungcheol smile.

“Good morning, Jihoon.”

“Good morning, Seungcheol. I’m not making much for breakfast. I don’t want to ruin your appetite for lunch,” Jihoon says as he puts a plate with bacon and eggs in it.

“But I like the food you make better…” Seungcheol whines under his breath as he starts to eat. He watches as Jihoon start to clean around his apartment. He then looks outside of his window and sees only white. He vaguely remembers seeing some snowfall before going to sleep last night. No wonder he feels cold even though he can’t remember turning on the AC of his room.

“Cheol, if you’re done, please wash the dishes so we can go. Don’t forget your coat. I’ll be waiting in the car,” Jihoon announces. Seungcheol hears the door to his apartment close. Not wanting to make Jihoon wait too long, Seungcheol speeds up his eating. He knows Jihoon will complain and re-wash his dishes if he doesn’t do a good job on washing the dishes, so he takes his time.

When he’s done, Seungcheol takes the phone he left charging on his bedside table. He checks his texts as he walks toward the coat hanger. No wonder he doesn’t know when Jihoon texted; he was already asleep when Jihoon texted him at 11 PM. It was a rare occurrence for him to sleep before midnight, but Wonwoo wasn’t available to play King’s Knight online, so he succumbed to sleep at around 10:30 PM.

Seungcheol pockets his phone with a sigh before putting on his coat and the gloves that Jihoon had put on top of the shoebox. If Jihoon texted him at 11, that means he was still awake during that time. Seungcheol knows that Jihoon is a workaholic, but no one can blame him for being worried over his future Royal Advisor’s well-being.

When Seungcheol reaches the car, he enters the passenger seat immediately. Ever since Jihoon started driving him everywhere, Seungcheol refused to sit on the back seat. Seungcheol didn’t want anyone to think that Jihoon was just his chauffeur. Because Jihoon will always be his best friend first and foremost before he is a ‘servant to the crown’, as Jihoon always refers to himself as.

When Jihoon doesn’t start the car, Seungcheol is confused, but is quick to realize his mistake. Jihoon would never start the engine if Seungcheol hasn’t properly strapped in his seat belt. So Seungcheol does just that, and Jihoon immediately turns the key.

“So what’s with the sudden invitation?” Seungcheol asks as he takes out his phone to check on the other texts that he might have missed.

“Beats me,” Jihoon answers, “But it might have something to do with the Empire.”

Seungcheol stops looking at his phone and raises his eyebrow as he looks at Jihoon, “And why is that?”

“The Niflheim Chancellor has been coming in and out of the Citadel for a couple of days now to meet with the king. I was never allowed to be in the room during the meeting, so that’s all I know,” Jihoon explains, “Maybe we can ask Mingyu when we arrive. He might’ve heard something from his father.”

Seungcheol scoffs in amusement, “There’s no way Mingyu would hear anything, not if his father and my dad intended on keeping these meetings a secret. Mingyu’s good at combat, but he’s shit at interrogation.”

Jihoon lets out a short chuckle, “He is as subtle as a bull in a China store.”

“Well…” Seungcheol leans into his seat with a sigh, “I guess we’ll find out soon.”

***

“Excuse me?!”

“I have to admit, your reaction isn’t what I expected,” his father says, “I thought you liked the Oracle?”

“I haven’t seen her in years, Dad! And now you want me to _marry_ her?!” Seungcheol sits down with a deep sigh of incredulity after standing up in shock at what his father had told him.

“I never wanted to sacrifice your happiness for the sake of the kingdom, Seungcheol, but it was one of the Empire’s conditions if we want this peace treaty to take place. I’m sorry I didn’t ask for your opinion, but I thought you wouldn’t have objected to it.”

Seungcheol heaves another deep sigh as he pinches the bridge of his nose. Out on the corner of his eyes, he sees Jihoon, looking as stoic as ever. Mingyu’s expression is a little less subtle than Jihoon’s; his confusion is pretty clear as day to Seungcheol. He then looks down at the food he was munching on before his father decided to drop the bomb. Now he regrets not asking for more breakfast; even with a big breakfast, he would’ve still lost his appetite for lunch with what his father suddenly told him.

“I’m sorry, Seungcheol.”

Seungcheol’s father looks genuinely sorry, so Seungcheol no longer has it in him to be angry. His father was right; it was impossible for his father to know that he doesn’t like the Princess of Tenebrae anymore. They hardly ever talk about anything outside of his royal responsibilities.

“Jihoon, Mingyu, will you give us some space?” the king requests before asking the same thing to his Shield. Soon after, Seungcheol is left in the spacious dining room with just his father, “Seungcheol, do you have something to say to me?”

Seungcheol never thought that it would come to this. He thought that he would either blurt out his feelings for Jihoon in a fit of adrenaline rush or the secret would die with him. He never thought that his father would be the first person to know how he feels for his Royal Advisor.

“Dad… I think I’m in love with Jihoon.”

His father nods, but doesn’t say anything. Seungcheol takes this time to study his father. Seungcheol is sure that his father is aging so much faster than he was supposed to, and judging from the bags under his eyes, he hasn’t been sleeping much. The cane that is propped against the dining table beside his father’s chair and the brace wrapped around his father’s right knee further emphasized on the fact that his father is _not fine_.

It makes Seungcheol even more torn, because they _need_ peace to come to the land, even if it was only to lessen the burden of the rapidly-aging king.

“Seungcheol, I want you to know that I am fine with you loving whoever you want to love… but your marriage to the Oracle was a non-negotiable part of the agreement,” at his father’s words, Seungcheol slumps further in his seat, “But nothing in the agreement said that you have to stay married to the Oracle after the peace treaty. What you do after the marriage will be up to you.”

***

After being dismissed by his father, Seungcheol makes his way toward the gardens. There’s not much greenery to see; everything is enveloped in snow. Even so, he makes his way to the center of the garden, beside a big tree. He sits against the tree as he starts to pile some snow beside him.

Seungcheol curses himself. If only he told his father about his feelings for Jihoon sooner, maybe he wouldn’t be in this situation. If he had told Jihoon about his feelings, maybe this would’ve been easier. Maybe if he hadn’t fallen for Jihoon…

Seungcheol immediately shakes his head. That’s one thing that he doesn’t want to even consider. He will never regret falling for Jihoon.

“Your Highness?”

Seungcheol turns his attention toward Jihoon, who approaches him.

“I’ve been looking for you. Don’t sit there; you’ll catch a cold.”

Jihoon. Sweet Jihoon, whom Seungcheol loves so very much. Seungcheol wonders what it would take for him to stop loving Jihoon. Even when Jihoon is reprimanding him, all he could think about is how Jihoon cares so much for him. He wonders if he _could_ stop loving Jihoon.

“Seungcheol?”

Seungcheol breaks out of his reverie and smiles at Jihoon, “Come make a snowman with me, Jihoon.”

“Huh?”

“Let’s make a snowman.”

“Cheol, it’s freezing out here.”

“Oh, come on. It’s not like we can do this anywhere else without being disturbed by anyone wanting to shake hands with the prince.”

Jihoon sighs and Seungcheol can see his exhaled breath. It really _is_ cold. Seungcheol wonders if he has pushed Jihoon too far. But when the younger man gets closer to him and starts piling up some snow, Seungcheol grins and joins him.

Seungcheol isn’t fully focused on making the snowman. He’s quite distracted by Jihoon’s serene smile and his steadily reddening nose. When their snowman is finally done, Seungcheol doesn’t mind if he doesn’t get credit for it, since Jihoon did all the work.

“That’s not a bad one.”

“Yeah, I know,” Seungcheol agrees without looking at the snowman, since he’s still busy looking at Jihoon. When the younger man finally looks at him and meets his eyes with a bright smile on his face, Seungcheol’s smile widen uncontrollably. He wonders if his adoration for Jihoon is obvious in his eyes, because Jihoon immediately averts his eyes.

“Let’s get inside, Seungcheol; it’s freezing. We don’t want you to catch a cold.”

Before Jihoon can go, however, Seungcheol catches his hand and pulls him into his arms. Jihoon resists and tries to push Seungcheol away, but Seungcheol has the height and muscle advantage over Jihoon.

“Seungcheol, let me go.”

“No way.”

“I’m serious. Someone will see–“

“Jihoon.”

At Seungcheol’s somber tone, Jihoon finally stops wriggling. Seungcheol pulls Jihoon even closer.

“I’m going to say this only once, so listen carefully,” Seungcheol starts as he puts a hand on Jihoon’s head, “I love you, Jihoon. And not just as a friend, but as a man.”

Seungcheol can feel Jihoon’s shock as his Royal Advisor’s body stiffens.

“Cheol… why are you saying this now…?” Jihoon’s question is muffled by Seungcheol’s chest, but he can still hear it just fine; he can also hear a hint of despair in his voice, "You’re getting married, for Astral’s sakes…”

“I know that I have to get married, but Dad just told me that there’s nothing in the agreement that said I need to stay married. I know the Oracle; she’s a reasonable enough person. I’m sure I can talk to her about annulling the marriage after the peace treaty is signed. Who knows; she might not want this marriage, just like me,” Seungcheol shrugs his shoulders, “Of course… I would do all that only if you want to be with me. I won’t force you into anything, Jihoon.”

Seungcheol releases Jihoon from his arms, before he smiles at Jihoon, who still hangs his head, “Think about it. You can give me your answer anytime.”

***

Seungcheol waits. He doesn’t know if it would be appropriate to ask Jihoon for answers when he has already told Jihoon that he can give his answers anytime, so he waits. Even after the snow melts and winter turns to spring, and spring turns to summer, Seungcheol continues to wait. But when the day of the wedding arrives and Jihoon still hasn’t given him an answer, Seungcheol is close to giving up.

 _I guess I should take this as a ‘no’, should I?_ Seungcheol laments as he eyes his reflection on the mirror. It feels surreal to see himself in the royal wedding attire, since he has never really imagined himself wearing something like this. He never even thought about marriage before, but here he is.

It’s weird, because Seungcheol thought that grooms are supposed to look happier on their wedding day, but the person in the mirror looks devastated to him. He guesses that it’s because most grooms actually want to marry their brides and don’t have someone else they love on the side.

When he hears a knock on the door, as if on autopilot, he answers, “Come in.”

Seungcheol sees Jihoon entering his dressing room through the mirror.

“Is it time already?” Seungcheol asks without turning.

“No, we still have time,” Jihoon answers. He approaches Seungcheol and now the prince notices that his advisor has a blue box in his hand.

“What’s that?”

“Your boutonniere,” Jihoon opens the box to reveal a boutonniere of blue sylleblossom, Tenebrae’s national flower in the Oracle’s favorite color. He wordlessly pins it to Seungcheol’s lapel, and he runs his hands on Seungcheol’s chest. Seungcheol involuntarily shudders at the sensation.

“Jihoon …”

“Seungcheol,” Jihoon cuts him off, keeping his eyes on his own hand over Seungcheol’s lapels, “Know that I’ve been agonizing over this.” He stops to sigh, but he doesn’t pull his hand away from Seungcheol, “When I heard about your marriage, I wanted to support you. You’re doing this for the sake of peace, and I have to support you on that; I’ve been training and studying to be your Royal Advisor, for Astral’s sakes, how can I not support you?

“But something in me broke. I remember almost choking when I heard about your marriage. I couldn’t breathe. I was grateful for the King for dismissing me because I couldn’t stand another second standing in that room listening to your wedding plans. And then you told me you loved me!” Jihoon lets out a wet chuckle, “Then I understood why I felt like the world just crashed on me.”

“…why is that, Jihoon?”

“Because I love you too, Seungcheol,” Jihoon doesn’t hesitate in answering Seungcheol’s question, looking up at Seungcheol, his brown eyes filled with tears, “But I can’t. You’re my charge, and I’m supposed to be standing behind you, not by you. Your bride is the Oracle; I’m just a lowly servant of the crown. I know my place.”

“Stop that,” Seungcheol practically begs as he grips Jihoon’s shoulders, “Don’t you dare undermine yourself like that. You’re more than just a servant. You’re an amazing man, and I love you. I will do anything to protect you from anyone who dares to say that you don’t deserve to stand by me. I want _you_ , Jihoon, not the Oracle.”

“But the peace treaty…”

“I know,” Seungcheol cuts him off, “I know, Jihoon. After the wedding, we’ll be the so-called ‘symbol of peace’ or something. But when peace actually comes between Lucis and Niflheim, we’ll be forgotten eventually. It’s not as if we’ll suddenly go into war if the marriage is annulled. I’ll make sure of that. But I need your help too.”

Jihoon blinks and a tear runs down his cheek. Seungcheol lifts a hand to cup his cheek and wipe the tear away.

“If you want me… if you want _us_ , I can work for it. We can work this out, I promise. I won’t give us up if you want this too.”

Jihoon sobs, “I do… I do, Cheol, I want us too.”

Seungcheol lets out a relieved, choked up chuckle, “Then we’ll work this out.”

Jihoon nods, and then he smiles, “Okay.”

“Okay,” Seungcheol repeats with a happier chuckle. He continues to run his thumb over Jihoon’s cheekbones and dimple, before he asks in a low voice, “Can I kiss you?”

“Don’t you think it’s a bad omen if you kiss someone other than your bride on your wedding day?” Jihoon reasons, but his reddened cheeks tell Seungcheol that he’s not opposed to the idea.

“I don’t care. Do you?”

“Not really, no.”

They laugh at the ridiculousness of their banter, before Seungcheol leans down and presses his lips against Jihoon’s face. Seungcheol continues to press small, soft kisses on every surface of Jihoon’s face except for his lips, until the smaller man lets out a noise akin to an impatient whine.

“Okay, okay,” Seungcheol laughs.

Seungcheol finally presses his lips against Jihoon’s.

Unlike what he read on romance novels (Mingyu’s suggestion; don’t judge him), there’s no explosion of fireworks anywhere, outside or inside his body. But he does feel his heart beating faster and the butterflies in his stomach are fluttering like crazy to the point where it almost hurts. Regardless, it’s still everything that Seungcheol imagines kissing Jihoon to be, and more.

When he pulls away from the kiss and sees Jihoon’s flushed cheeks, Seungcheol smiles.

“I could get used to that,” Seungcheol pipes up with a playful smile.

“Shut up,” Jihoon pulls away from Seungcheol’s embrace, and he takes a deep breath before he opens his eyes. He checks his watch and Seungcheol watches as his face falls. The change in his expression is subtle, but Seungcheol has been with Jihoon for long enough to know even the minute changes in his future Royal Advisor’s mood. Jihoon then announces with a stoic face, “It is time, Your Highness.”

Seungcheol doesn’t correct the way Jihoon calls him this time. Judging by the tone of his voice and his expression, Seungcheol knows that even though the possibility of annulling the marriage is still there, the days they will have to go through until they can truly be together will still be hard on Jihoon, just like it will be for Seungcheol. He knows that Jihoon needs this intangible distance he just made by calling Seungcheol with the name the prince hates to hear from his advisor, at least until the wedding ceremony is over.

“Well…” Seungcheol sighs, “Time to get married, I guess.”

Seungcheol leaves his dressing room, followed by Jihoon, toward the throne room, where the ceremony will take place. Before they can enter the room, however, Seungcheol catches Jihoon’s arm.

“I love you, Jihoon.”

Seungcheol watches as Jihoon takes a deep, shaky breath, “I know; I love you too, Seungcheol,” he replies with a choked voice, before he clears his throat and says, “Now go and be the symbol of peace.”

“Stand by me.”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 7th wedding anniversary to the source of my happiness and frustration xD here's hoping for more Jicheol moments!
> 
> Come gush over Jicheol with me!  
> [my fangirling twitter](http://www.twitter.com/qoh93_aus) | [my curiouscat](http://curiouscat.qa/qoh93_aus)


End file.
